


You Look Good as a Blond

by hiddlemethis24 (myliege_theelvenking)



Series: Bad Influences [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't let Tony plan Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, In which the God of Mischief is mischief'd, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliege_theelvenking/pseuds/hiddlemethis24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long week, Tony convinces Loki to stay in and watch movies and have a few drinks. But Tony has a bit of a penchant for mischief himself and access to a hair bleaching kit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good as a Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Um, basically I shouldn't be allowed to go to hair salons anymore because I get bored and think of Crackfics. Also, this is my first time writing Loki and Tony, so I hope I've captured them decently well!

"Let's just stay in and have a few drinks tonight. I just stocked the bar," Tony proposed to Loki, the last lifting in a bit of a sing-song tone.  
  
There was almost something too bright about Tony's eyes, a feverish look he got when he was working on a new project or was about to do something impulsive and probably stupid. The god was distrustful of that look, and for very good reason. It either meant he'd not see Tony for days until he walked into the lab one afternoon to find the man slumped over his desk with spare parts of machinery clinging to his forehead when he suddenly startled awake or Loki was going to want to strangle him for whatever idiotic thing Tony did this time. But the week had been exhausting, having to settle into a mortal life doing normal things without his magic. A night with just Tony, drinking a smooth Scotch and watching those films that he pretended to scoff at, sounded magnificent.  
  
"If you insist," he said because damned if he was going to _admit_ that Tony's idea was exactly what he needed right now. There was a flash of a toothy grin and his lover clapped his hands and darted around the edge of the bar.  
  
"What are we drinking tonight? Vodka and tonic? Dirty Shirley? Sex on the Stark Tower?" he said with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle that had Loki's eyes rolling.  
  
"I will take a Scotch, actually," Loki said drolly, not at all amused by Tony's immaturity, yet they both knew he found it to be at least somewhat endearing or he would have never stuck around.  
  
Tony's eyebrows climbed nearly into his hairline. Oh he knew Loki wasn't some fragile little butterfly, but the god still preferred more blended drinks that "didn't taste like fuel". He was usually the one drinking a Scotch (or five) on the rocks, expensive Scotch, of course. Only the best for the leading name in clean energy. He engaged in a brief staredown with Loki, questioning his decision silently, before he shrugged and poured two Scotches. He lazily returned to the couch where Loki was already arranging himself in feline repose, extending the glass with a bit of a flourish. Again, it earned him a roll of those gorgeous green eyes. He just grinned back in that irritating way that somehow always managed to soften the scowl on Loki's face.  
  
"Mortal," he scoffed, but it was half-hearted, more of a pet name than an insult.  
  
"Narcissistic god of chaos," he quipped back, earning him a death glare. He sauntered over to his massive movie collection, scanning the shelves as he took a large sip of his Scotch. Ah! Always so refreshing. Loki seemed to find the burn pleasurable as well, sinking back into the cushions with a sigh teetering on the edge of a moan, his creamy throat exposed and giving Tony quite the distraction. _I was doing something..._ he thought to himself. Oh, right. Movie. He spun back around to the shelves, but not before Loki's eyes opened and flicked over to him, the smallest of smirks tap dancing along the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Okay, we can watch something funny, something scary, or some cheesy action flick." He knew better than to even suggest a romance, though "something funny" could include any number of Rom-coms. But Loki generally thought all of the romance plots were foolish. Mortal women were so incredibly witless and the men were posturing, arrogant fools like his brother.  
  
Loki considered for a moment before he groaned and made a flippant gesture. "You pick something. It will be stupid anyways."  
  
"Wow, gee, I see why no one wanted to play with you on the playground." Another death glare. Twice in about as many minutes. He was shooting for a new record here.  
  
"Pick a movie, Stark!" he growled, looking like he might just crush that glass of Scotch in his hands and use the shards to first remove his eyeballs, then skin him, and finally slice open his jugular. Sad thing was, he almost believed Loki might actually attempt it, even if he was far less scary, terrorizing villain these days.  
  
"Alright, funny it is," he said and returned his attention to the movie cases, his fingers hovering over a few before he found a good one. "Oh this one's hilarious. Even you'll have to laugh your ass off, Mr. High and Mighty Prince of Asgard."  
  
"Tony..." Well at least it wasn't his last name.  
  
He popped the disc in and threw back the rest of his Scotch. "You ready for another one, babe? I'm having another one." Loki's eyebrow lifted just slightly and he regarded Tony just as suspiciously as before. Still, he gave the amber liquid in his glass a final twirl before raising the glass to his lips and letting the strong alcohol slide down his throat and warm him from the inside out. Tony plucked the glass from his hands and poured them both another round. He slid onto the couch and put an arm around the raven-haired god, who remarkably allowed the gesture and even leaned into his touch. It wasn't that they weren't affectionate, but Loki was really good at playing hard to get and every single fucking night it seemed like he had to court him all over again. He must have underestimated how tired the god was, whether that exhaustion was physical (unlikely) or emotional (ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!) It almost made him feel sorry for what he was going to do later, except that once Loki calmed down (he _would_ calm down eventually....hopefully....okay, probably not) he'd see the humor in it.  
  
The movie was just as funny as he remembered and once or twice he looked over to see Loki's lips curled in a smile and even felt his shoulders shake with a reluctant chuckle. He saw that the god's glass was empty and immediately got up to refill it, his own just barely half-emptied. Loki let out a soft sound of protest at the loss of Tony's warmth and gently clutched at his shirt, pouting just a little (not that he'd admit it) when he didn't settle himself back to the cushions immediately. Tony tinkled the ice cubes in the glass as explanation and came back with two full glasses of Scotch. He just hoped that Loki wouldn't notice that his hadn't actually been empty. He needed to stay somewhat sober for this to work, but Loki needed to be absolutely trashed. Like self-destructive, I'm-dying-so-I-might-as-well-kill-my-liver, Tony-style trashed. Hey, that was mildly offensive when he thought about it.  
  
He could see Loki's eyelids beginning to droop slightly by the time the movie finished, his normally sharp eyes dulled with alcohol and relaxation. Tony was feeling it a bit too, but not nearly as much. "You up for another?" he asked with a slightly fuzzy voice, tongue thickening in his mouth. He could tell the god was relaxed because he nuzzled into Tony's body, his breath gusting warmly over his collarbone in a way that made his breath hitch.  
  
"Mmm..." he murmured, which he took for a yes. Carefully he extracted himself from the Norse god who had a really fucking strong grip, and made it over to the movies again. Okay, that had been funny with a touch of romance. We'll go for the horror movie next. He doubted Loki would find it remotely frightening (HE was the stuff of nightmares, after all) but maybe he could still steal some cuddles and cop a feel. Benefits, man.  
  
He topped off their drinks and paused a moment to consider. Yeah, there was no reason to keep running to the bar when he could bring the bottle to the living room with them. Really, why hadn't he thought about this earlier? Oh yeah, he'd been trying to be sneaky about how much alcohol he wasn't drinking. Now, he suspected Loki was a little too far gone to notice or care. He sat back on the couch and immediately had a halfway intoxicated god of chaos pretty much in his lap. He barely managed to press play on the movie and set down his Scotch before lips and teeth were hungrily attacking his lips and face.  
  
"God," he breathed in surprise when Loki relinquished his lips and slid lower to nip at his jaw.  
  
"Yes?" Stop fucking smirking, you pretty bastard.  
  
He had to find a way to dis--oh fuck it. Needless to say, they never saw any of that horror movie and the scariest thing about this night was how quickly he lost it when Loki's fingers closed around his throat as he thrusted into the mortal man. Breathing heavily, he fumbled for his glass, but it never made it to his lips because Loki snatched it away from him with that gleam of mischief in his eyes and made quick work of it. Tony didn't even care enough to protest after that. Consider it a thank you gift.  
  
Between the alcohol, the sex, and the overall weariness of the preceeding week, Loki was soon collapsed heavily onto Tony, still only halfway clothed since they'd never fully finished undressing before drunken hormones had required immediate action, and snoring lightly. Tony groaned slightly. This was the only part of his plan that he hadn't fully thought through. He should have counted on a horny Norse god and should have known that he was going to be so boneless afterwards that carrying him was going to be nearly impossible. He had to wake Loki up to get him to help. They still didn't make it to their bed, but that was actually better because even though he could buy new sheets no problem, he really didn't want to ruin them with the bleach.  
  
Ah, yes. The bleach. Leaving Loki passed out on a duvet in the guest room, Tony went to mix up the hair lightening bleach. He was glad, actually, that he'd gotten one last fuck out of Loki. Because he wasn't 100% sure he would be alive this time tomorrow. But hey, what's life without a little risk, ya know? It didn't take long to prepare the mixture and he chuckled a little at the frosty blue color, though Loki wouldn't find the same humor in it. It was kind of the same color as his Jotun skin. Yeah, he probably shouldn't tell him that.  
  
His heart raced in his chest as he approached the much taller, much more menacing man, though he currently looked like a harmless kitten with an arm halfway covering his face. He was almost certain the pungent chemicals would awaken Loki right away, but apparently that had been some damn good Scotch. Or some damn good sex. Both. Definitely both. The god barely stirred as Tony painted the bleach onto those inky black tresses. Oh Loki was going to be so pissed. Tony'd always wondered what he'd look like with blond hair, though. Maybe a little bit like Viserys from Game of Thrones...oh god, what if he looked like Legolas? Or the nancy little elf's daddy? He let out a bark of laughter that was too loud to his ears, but Loki only murmured in his sleep, but never woke.  
  
Rinsing the bleach out was going to be another task. He had to wake Loki up again and convince him somehow that taking a hot shower was just what he needed. Of course, when he heard shower, Loki's lips curled lasciviously and his green eyes went dark with lust. Fuck. And that's how Tony ended up getting a blow job in the shower, fisting his fingers into Loki's hair under the guise of pulling that hot mouth over his dick while actually combing out all traces of bleach. He still doesn't know how Loki didn't smell the chemicals, or maybe he just assumed it was the alcohol. Or he was so focused on Tony's cock that he really didn't care. Most interesting and possibly the best shower ever.  
  
Now they finally made it into their bed, Tony curling himself against Loki's slightly damp back and the now pliant god snuggled back into the mortal's warmth. It was a bit weird playing big spoon to a Frost Giant, but he'd learned not to question anything about this relationship because all of it was pretty fucking weird. He fell asleep with the soft fire of Scotch in his belly and a less pleasant burn of bleach-smell in his nostrils, an arm thrown over Loki's waist. He'd probably move during the night. He usually was a restless sleeper.  
\------------  
He was having the most pleasant dream when suddenly there was a blood-curdling scream that registered in his fantasy world but did not completely wake him up. In the bathroom just a few yards away Loki's fingers were thrust into orangey-bleached locks, bloodshot eyes wide with shock and mouth contorted into an expression of complete disbelief. Then he remembered last night and how _Tony_ had suggested they stay in and have drinks. He roared with fury, swiping an arm over Tony's side of the counter and knocking over every product perched there, causing several of the more expensive porcelain containers to shatter.  
  
"STARK!!!!!" he screamed, marching into the bedroom. His head still swam slightly and he winced at the volume of his own voice and his steps were anything but steady as he wished them to be, which only made him even angrier. He launched himself at the bed where Tony was still sleeping, unaware of the peril he was in. Until a fist connected with his face and his senses suddenly burst into awakeness with the sharp blossom of pain and a metallic taste of blood as knuckles and teeth opened his lip.  
  
"YOU WILL DIE TODAY, STARK!" the god was railing, along with a lot of other insults and threats that Tony was too tired and too pained to comprehend. He blinked up at Loki as he struggled to comprehend what was going on before his bleary eyes fell on the tangerine-colored hair streaked here and there with shades of honey or wheat where the dye had worked a little better.  
  
"You look good as a blond, babe."


End file.
